ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Tenorman Must Die (The Smiths)
Scott Tenorman Must Die is the fourth episode of the fifth season of the American animated television series The Smiths, and the 69th episode of the series overall. It first aired on Adult Swim in the United States on July 11, 2001. In the episode, kindergartner Scott Tenorman makes Stewie believe that buying pubic hair from him will make Cartman reach puberty. Realizing that he had been tricked, an angry Stewie murders Scott's parents and feeds them to him. Plot Stewie excitedly boasts to Brian he will reach puberty soon, since he has gotten his first pubic hairs. However, not knowing that "getting pubes" means you have to grow them yourself, he only has pubic hair because he bought a handful of it from his fellow kindergartner Scott Tenorman for $10. Outraged at having been conned, instead of learning his lesson, Stewie desperately tries various methods to get his money back, but is constantly outwitted by Scott. He even loses an additional $6.12 in the process. After Scott makes Stewie beg for the money and sing that he is a "little piggy", Scott burns the money in front of him, after which Stewie starts to plot revenge. He attempts to train a pony to bite off Scott's penis, but Brian later tells him that the best way to humiliate Scott is to find his weaknesses. After learning that Scott's favorite band is Radiohead, Stewie has the town see a video clip of them being interviewed, with the band members' audio poorly dubbed over by Stewie, making them say how much they hate Scott. However, Scott one-ups him by showing a video of Stewie doing his piggy song. Everyone laughs at Stewie's humiliation, including Morty and Summer, the latter who dies while laughing (even her spirit floating away is seen laughing). Enraged, Stewie writes a letter to Radiohead to get them to visit Quahog, claiming that Scott is a victim of "cancer, in his ass". Stewie tells Brian of his plan to get Scott's penis bitten off at a chili cook-off, which Radiohead would arrive at and see him crying, making them think lowly of Scott. Afterward, thinking Stewie became insane, Brian warn Scott. He tells his parents of a starving pony on an abandoned farm, which prompts his parents to go and save it that night. Also, in an attempt to publicly humiliate Stewie again, Scott cooks a chili consisting of the pubic hairs of all the teenagers in Quahog. The next day at the chili cook-off, both Scott and Chef bring chili for the competition, as does Stewie. After they sit down to eat, Scott eats some of Stewie's chili, while Stewie lavishly scarfs down Scott's, much to the silent enjoyment of the onlookers (including the Smith family). As Stewie is finishing Scott's chili, Scott prepares to tell him the secret ingredient, but Stewie then indicates that he already knew, and the chili he is eating is not Scott's, as he switched it with Chef's. Stewie tells Scott that he told Brian about his plan because he knew he would betray him and warn Scott. Stewie then announces that his actual plan was to get Mr. Denkins, the farmer who owns the pony, to shoot and kill Scott's parents for trespassing (saying that there were "violent pony killers" in the area). While Denkins was busy with the police, Stewie then stole the corpses, chopped them up and placed their body parts into the very chili Scott was eating. Scott then finds his mother's finger in the bowl and immediately vomits and starts crying. Cartman's final stage of his plan occurs when the members of Radiohead come along and – unaware of what just happened to Scott – make fun of Scott for crying. Finally, Cartman begins licking the "tears of unfathomable sadness" from Scott's face, and Brian, horrified at the depths to which Stewie went for revenge, agree to never anger him to the extent Scott did again. Cast *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Smith, Jack Tenorman *Wendy Schaal as Francine Smith *Spencer Gramer as Summer Smith *Justin Roiland as Morty Smith *Seth MacFarlane as Stewie Smith, Brian Smith *Toby Morton as Scott Tenorman *Eliza J. Schneider as Elise Tenorman *Radiohead as Themselves Reception "Scott Tenorman Must Die" is among the most acclaimed episodes of The Smiths, and is one of the most notorious episodes, according to Stone and MacFarlane. "Scott Tenorman Must Die" is often regarded as the greatest episode of The Smiths ever made, and has frequently topped many "Best of" lists for The Smiths episodes including lists by WhatCulture, IGN, and Kotaku. MacFarlane and Stone chose the episode as one of their eleven favorites in 2003, and one of their ten favorites in 2006. Fans voted the episode into the 3rd place in a major 2011 South Park voting held under the "Year of the Fan" promotion. The first and second places were taken by the tenth season episode "Make Love, Not Warcraft" and the eleventh season premiere "Road to the Multiverse". Source Category:List of The Smiths Episodes Category:The Smiths